Episode 3638
Mikey Episode Number: 3638 Date: Monday, June 23, 1997 Sponsors: G, R, 11 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Molly Boylan 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Raisins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|The Winkster sings about himself and also explains that he doesn't try to be mean, but he just plays tricks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|People go under, over, through and around a hoop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Wembley, Boober, Firechief Fraggle, and the rest of the gang sing "Rollin' Rollin' On" to Gobo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to open a can of cat food while his mistress is on the telephone Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl puts on her coat all by herself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael and Baby Bop sing the ever popular "Good Manners" rock and roll song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster sings "Two Heads Are Better Than One" to the Two-Headed Monster |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to teach his campers (including Roosevelt Franklin) about what an island is, but he gets his vocabulary mixed up. He also fails to notice when the campers board the motorboat for lunch, leaving him stranded. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|One of Us Now from The Great Valley Adventure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A rolling circle becomes a square, then a triangle, and various other shapes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R / r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow by bending his arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide